


Naruto Shippuden Meets Text Messaging

by Confused_Turtle



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nothing but crack, Other, Parody, Short Chapters, This is almost completely texts, Yaoi, but not an actual crossover :/, mentions of Attack on Titan fo the laughs, no in depth ships, relationships might be hinted at and/or mentioned, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Turtle/pseuds/Confused_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade thinks some of the old rookies are fighting to much and are uncooperative, she puts Ino to the task of getting them to bond and become better friends. Ino and Shikamaru's father come up with a texting plan and so Ino makes a large group chat that the majority of the rookies cannot leave with their new phones. But alas they're hacked, and shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete and utter crack and Akatsuki are the stupidest people in the world.

I climbed under my green comforter and eased my new cell phone out from under the white feather pillow. Shikarmaru’s father gave them to us, he said it was better than sending messages by bird all the time, and more effective. So now just about every ninja chunin rank and up, have these things. They’re pretty cool too, I got one pink like my hair. I would’ve gotten green or purple but of course Ino took purple and Shikamaru took green seeing as they got first pick. Yeah, yeah I know that sounds childish but honestly everybody thinks I like pink because of my hair…

Anyway, so we can play little things on these cell phones too, I’ve already downloaded some game called Flappy Bird? Honestly it’s infuriating and I don’t know why I still have it, I’ve given the phone a small crack when I threw it on my hardwood floor after dying right before my highscore. Stupid mutherfuc-

Suddenly my phone gave off a chime and I switched from the stupid Flappy Bird game to my text messages.

BillboardBrow, SasUKEuchiha, Ramen-baka, Nine_Nine, Beautiful, PornReader, Majestic_Hair, LazyAss123, Chip_muncher, ShyGirl, Dog-breath and Bugsy have been added to Beautiful’s group chat.

BillboardBrow: Wtf is this Ino 

Did she really change my name to BillboardBrow… 

Beautiful: I told u! Tsunade-sama wants us to get along more bc we’re always fighting so she put me in charge of it! This is what I came up with

Ramen-baka: That’s a great idea Ino! But I think bonding over ramen would have been better!!!1!

Majestic_Hair: Who came up with these names

Beautiful: Me! Obviously!

Of course she did.

SasUKEuchiha: This is stupid I’m leaving.

Beautiful: U can’t, u’ll just keep getting these messages. I had Shikamaru’s dad help me with setting this all up, u cant get out of it.

Dog-breath: CHANGE THE NAMES INO

Nine_Nine: CAPS BRO

Ramen-baka: HAHAHAHA LOOK AT SASUKE-TEME’S NAME

Ramen-bak: SasUKEuchiha INO YOUR A GENIUS

BillboardBrow: You’re* Naruto

Ramen-bak: Yes I am

LazyAss123: This is troublesome

Beautiful: YOU CANT SAY THAT EVEN WHEN ITS ON TEXT SHIKA

I can almost feel her yelling through text.

LazyAss123: ….

ShyGirl: Ino-chan, maybe you should change the names, I can feel Sasuke-san’s angry aura from the Uchiha district all the way to the Hyuga’s…

PornReader: I rather like my name.

PornReader: It reflects who I am on the inside

BillboardBrow: A porn reader…

Dog-Breath: HAHAHAHA LOOK AT NEJIS NAME TO

BillboardBrow: You are all illiterate fucks.

SasUKEuchiha: Says the one with a forehead so large it can withstand a billboard.

Ramen-baka: BURN SAKURA-CHAN

Oh, really now?

BillboardBrow: Aren’t you the uke Sasuke? Shouldn’t Naruto be doing all the talking.

Bitch I am the comeback QUEEN.

Dog-Breath: DOUBLE BURN

Chip_mucher has left the conversation.

Dog-Breath: Wow Choji harsh

Bugsy has left the conversation

Ramen-baka: and another one bites the dust

Ramen-baka: WAIT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SAKURA

Ramen-baka: I AM NOT GAY

Ramen-baka: nhsdhlkjbjsruia sfjfg gjtrgk 0eri

BillboardBrow: What…

Ramen-baka has opened an AudioCall

“You wouldn’t.” Naruto’s voice rang through everybody in the chats new phones.

“It’s your fault for saying that, dobe.” Sasuke’s voice was heard huskily in the background.

“No! Sasuke! You spilled ramen on my phone! –nngh S-sasuke. Argh, oh, oh ahhh! SASUKE DON’T STOP.”

“Dobe you turned on an AudioCall…” 

“W-WHAT!”

Ramen-baka has ended the AudioCall

BillboardBrow: So maybe Sasuke isn’t the uke…

Dog-breath: HOLY SHIT NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE GAY

Nine_Nine: Knew it *Highfives Ino*

Beautiful: FORK OVER THAT 500 YEN SAKURA *Highfives Tenten back*

BillboardBrow: …..damn

Beautiful: Okay I’m signing out for the night, it’s getting late, you guys can make your own chats whenever you want though!

Beautiful has signed off  
Nine_Nine has signed off  
BillboardBrow has signed off  
Majestic_Hair has signed off  
Dog-Breath has signed off  
ShyGirl has signed off  
PornReader has signed off  
LazyAss123 has signed off

Well that was… interesting. Getting out of my bed I decided to go make some tea. Ino is going to kill me one day I swear. Now where am I going to find 500 yen to spare…  
Using my phones flashlight app I padded softly to the kitchen. 

Sigh, I had faith in you Naruto, I had faith that you where the seme. 

Damn you Naruto, damn you.

*Dramatic music plays in the background*


	2. BL -  BOYS LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura can't sleep when she out on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto. Can you guess why?

Ch.2

Stupid Sasuke and his stupid hair where making stupid kissing noises with stupid Naruto all night and I COULDN’T MUTHAFUCKIN’ SLEEP.

Good now that that’s off my chest. 

Team seven was sent out on a mission without Kakashi, and Kakashi is… something like a barrier between Sasuke and Naruto since we've found out about them doing the do.  
Of course stupid Kakashi had to be out on some super secrete S-rank mission that we’re not allowed to know the details about. I was just one tent over from theirs and I should’ve know…   
I should’ve known to make Naruto sleep in the tent with me. 

At one point though the noises stopped and I fell asleep.

For ten minutes, until some other noises I’d rather not talk about could be heard.

So what did I do you ask? I texted my peeps back at home.

BillbordBrow has added Beautiful, ShyGirl and Nine_Nine, to a group chat.

BillboardBrow: I have nothing to do and the boys are making unspeakable noises from their tent, HELP.

Beautiful: Honey, it’s called the circle of life.

Nine_Nine: Ino. What’s a baby gonna do, pop outta his ass?

BillboardBrow: I’m sorry I’m not susceptible to humor when there’s TWO GUYS FRICKLE FRACKLING NEXT TO MY TENT.

Beautiful: Well maybe you should join.

BillboardBrow: Autocorrect?

Beautiful: What? No.

BillboardBrow: INO

Nine_Nine: INO WTF

ShyGirl: KAMI, INO

Beautiful: WHAT

BillboardBrow: YOU EVEN GOT HINATA TO SAY KAMI-SAMA’S NAME IN VEIN

ShyGirl: I resent that.

Nine_Nine: Hinata gettin’ feistyyyyyy

BillboardBrow: OFF TOPIC PEOPLE.

Nine_Nine: What was the topic exactly?

Beautiful: We had a topic?

BillboardBrow: THE FACT THAT INO JUST TOLD ME TO GO HAVE A THREESOME WITH THE TWO GUYS I CALL BROTHERS.

Nine_Nine: Ah yes, classic Ino.

Nine_Nine: We should turn that into a metaphor,

Nine_Nine: Like every time somebody does something that Ino would totally do we say “What a classic Ino.” 

ShyGirl: We’d probably say it to Ino a lot.

BillboardBrow: No shit really?

Beautiful: That was mean Sak, kami calm down.

BillboardBrow: Oh I’m sorry am I being mean? It’s probably just the fact that TWO GUYS ARE DOING SOME HARCORE FUCKING RIGHT NEXT TO MY TENT. 

Nine_Nine: Well there’s that.

BillboardBrow: That’s it I’m done. Good bye strange, weird people I call my friends I hope you (INO) fall in a hole.

Beautiful: Love you too!

Nine_Nine: Nighty night, don’t let the yaoi boys bite!

ShyGirl: I’m sorry.

BillboardBrow has left the conversation  
ShyGirl has left the conversation  
Beautiful has left the conversation  
Nine_Nine has left the conversation

I have the worst friends.

“Sasuke! Ang-aaah oh god, oh god! HARDER!” 

Sakura pulled her tiny portable pillow of her head.

Make it stooooooop.

*BL yaoi song plays in the background*


	3. Hacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha's rookie twelve's phone convo is hacked.

Somewhere hidden in Kumo.

“Oh for fuck sakes we’ve had nothing to do since Madara went and fucking died! How the hell are we supposed to have fun!?” Hidan yelled annoyingly as the others turned to glare at the little shit throwing a tantrum.

Kisame sighed, “We could always just steal some more ramen from the blond kid in Konoha.” The majority of the members of Akatsuki snickered. “Fucking with him is hilarious and we’re running low on food anyway since we don’t have he who shall not be named to get our food.”

“Holy fuck voldermort was getting our food for us?” Deidara screeched.

Le facepalm.

“I heard those kids in Konoha use those new phone things a lot, we could fuck with them.” Sasori suggested as he concentrated on getting the miniscule puppet in front of him to dance.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Kakazu stared at him.

“Itachi start being the smart-shit you are and get us into one of their chat-rooms.” Kisame said to his partner.

The elder Uchiha sighed in exasperation, when had this evil organization full of S-ranked criminals become a bunch of kindergateners?

Not that he was complaining, it just made his mission easier.

“Hn.”

“That means yes in Uchiha.” The blue shark-man translated. 

Back in Konoha.

BillboardBrow: Pig, wtf

Beautiful: Lighten up forehead it was a joke.

BillboardBrow: This purple shit won’t come off!

Nine_Nine: It was dye sak…

Nine_Nine: BUT DON’T WORRY I’LL AVENGE YOU

BillboardBrow: Oh you’ve got to be kidding me…

ShyGirl: It’s not that bad…

BillboardBrow: THE WHOLE LOWER HALF OF MY BODY IS PURPLE.

SasUKEuchiha: You should have seen it coming honestly

SasUKEuchiha: I thought you were supposedly smarter than me

BillboardBrow: I AM you uncultured swine

Dog-Breath: Woa she’s whipping out the big words!!

Dof-Breath: #Sarcasm

BillboardBrow: Fuck you Kiba

BillboardBrow: and your stupid hashtags.

LazyAss123: It was a little funny though.

BillboardBrow: I bet you’re the one who set it up!

LazyAss123: …

LazyAss123: Maybe.

Beautiful: Off topic but what’s up with all the pictures of cats on Kiba’s Instagram?

Dog-Breath: WAT

Nine_Nine: HAHA MUTHAFUCKA! REVENGE FOR SAK

Nine_Nine: U were the one who suggested the idea for the prank right?

Dog-Breath: … yeah

Nine_Nine: Oh good bc that would have been real embarrassing.

Sakura was about to right another angry comment, as well as thanks to Tenten when suddenly her screen lit up with a new message.

SHARKWEEK: We’ve come to fuck shit up.

IfuckBitches: FUCK YEAH WE ARE, call me girls my #’s 450-775-0987 (Random # I came up with, call it and tell me what happens XD)

PuPpEtEeR: We are here to warn you.

Ramen-baka: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!

BillboardBrow: Warn us of what…?

Beautiful: Don’t talk to them! What if they’re akatsuki or something!!!!

BillboardBrow: I doubt that…

Beautiful: But who else would take the name SHARKWEEK than that blue fish dude from akatsuki!!!

Eyebrows raised in the akatsuki hideout.

Money: …

PuPpEtEeR: … Once again we’ve come to warn you that we’ll be watching you and your text conversations, we are always watching.

Nine_Nine: Stalker much?

ShyGirl: This is worse than that time Kiba tried to stalk Sak…

BillboardBrow: I though we agreed to never speak of that again.

!Boom!: We aren't stalkers!

!Boom!: We’re dangerous!!!!!!!!!!!

BillboardBrow: You got enough exclamation points there?

BillboardBrow: Wait these names…

BillboardBrow: Shika who do you think these people are…?

LazyAss123: I think you know.

Ramen-baka: BUT I DON’T

Ramen-baka: IM CONFUSED

Ramen-baka: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE TELL ME DAMMIT

Majestic_Hair: It is Akatsuki.

Majestic_Hair: Fate has been unkind to us.

Nine_Nine: Neji I swear to whatever kami that if you say one more thing about fate I’ll cut off your ‘Majestic Hair’ while you sleep and scrape out your eyeballs while I’m at it.

!Boom!: You’re scary…

Nine_Nine: Thanks!

Nine_Nine: wait You’RE THE ENEMY DAMMIT DON’T COMPLIMENT ME.

Dog-breath: Hey a compliments a compliment.

Nine_Nine: Fuck you Kiba, what are you sayin? I don’t get compliments? Is it because I’m scary?! IS IT!! AM I TO OVERBEARING KIBA HUH.

SasUKEuchiha: We are terrible ninjas…

SasUKEuchiha: brother?

???: Hn.

BillboardBrow: HAHAHA Sasuke you just got Hn’ed over text, how does that even happen?

SasUKEuchiha: You can go die in a hole of spiders, Haruno.

BillboardBrow: How do people even know I’m afraid of spiders!! The only person who knew was INO!

BillboardBrow: Wow

BillboardBrow: Fuck you Ino.

Beautiful: Sorry not sorry :/

???: We’ll be leaving now, but we’ll be back.

!Boom!: AND REMEMBER WE’RE ALWAYS WATCHING.

Nine_Nine: CAPS BRO

PuPpEtEeR: We’ll be back.

BillboardBrow: What are you? Terminator? We get it you’ll be back.

Beautiful: WAIT BEFORE YOU ALL GO JUST STAY FOR FIVE SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

???: … We shall give you a minute.

Beautiful: Thx!

Beautiful has changed SHARKWEEK to LittleFishy  
Beautiful has changed IfuckBitches to HiDoMe (HAHAHA get it Hidan = HiDoMe)  
Beautiful has changed Money to Money-Grubber  
Beautiful has changed PuPpEtEeR to Sassyori  
Beautiful has changed ??? to UKE-WEASLE  
Beautiful has changed !Boom! to MyTwinSister

Beautiful: Now Sasuke and Itachi can be the UKE brothers!

BillboardBrow: This made me a lot happier than I thought it would.

SasUKEuchiha: I thought we already established that I was not the Uke.

Beautiful: A GIRL CAN DREAM

SasUKEuchiha: …

LittleFishy: You know what I’m not even gonna complain

LittleFishy: Cuz I am little Fishy on the inside 

LittleFishy: Thank you Deidara’s Twin Sister

Beautiful: Helping people is just what I do.

Ramen-baka: I’m starting to feel better about our names now.

Nine_Nine: I’ll second that.

ShyGirl: Third.

BillboardBrow: Fourth.

LazyAss123: Fifth

Dog-breath: I still don’t like mine.

SasUKEuchiha: I’ll second THAT.

Beautiful: Fuck you guys my names are awesome .


	4. Akatsuki is moving in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaand they're in the village. God damn.

It had been two days since the Akatsuki had suddenly appeared in their text convos and the rookies were beginning to believe that maybe they’d left them alone.  
But alas, they were wrong.

BillBoardBrow: ok what The FUCK INO

Beautiful: whatever you think I did I didn’t do it I swear

BillBoardBrow: first the purple dye now THIS

Nine-nine: oh god what happen

BillBoardBrow: oh nothing much its just the fact that my KATANA HAS BEEN REPLACED BY A POOL NOODLE

Beautiful: …

Beautiful: oh yeah

Beautiful: that

BillBoardBrow: DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASED I WAS WHEN I WHIPPED OUT MY SCROLL DURING MY MISSION AND INSTEAD OF A DEADLY KATANA CRAFTED BY ONE OF THE FINEST BLACKSMITHS IN THE FIRE COUNTRY INSIDE WAS A FOAM MUTHAFLUCKIN NOODLE

Beautiful: oh shit

Nine-nine: omg that’s why you came back with one of those black auras surrounding you that only appear in anime

Majestic_hair: that’s because we are an anime

Nine-nine: wHAT

Beautiful: ShHhHhHHhhhhH

Beautiful: they aren’t supposed to KNOOOOOOW

Dog-breath: we are becOMING SELF AWARE

BIllBoardBrow: HOLY SHIT KIBA YOU JUST USED SMART WORDS

Nine-nine: he did! And- HOLY SHIT IS THAT TITAN

sasUKEuchiha: wrong anime

Beautiful: That’s also just Choji

Chip-muncher: r00d

Dog-breath: HEY I think the blue man group came to town

BillBoardBrow: No

BillBoardBrow: that would be Kisame.

BillBoardBrow: also known as LittleFishy

Majestic_hair: I don’t mean to offend anyone but…

Nine-nine: well it’s a good thing we aren’t on tumblr then

Majestic_hair: …. Yes… but I do believe Kisame is part of the akatsuki.

Dog-breath: I think what majestic mc-hair over here is trying to say is; WHY THE FUCK IS A VERY DEADLY AKATSUKI MEMBER DOING DOWNTOWN KONOHA BUYING SOME MACKEREL I MEAN ISNT THAT CANNIBALISM????

Majestic_hair: yes

Beautiful: yes that’s considered cannibalism or the other thing that’s potentially very dangerous

BillBoardBrow: I think we can all agree on both tbh.

Nine-nine: so should we attack orrrrrrr

Nine-nine: guys??

Nine-nine: I guess that’s a yes

-two hours later-

BillBoardBrow: that was a disaster.

Dog-breath: agreed

Nine-nine: I cant believe tsunade-sama actually allowed the whole entire akatsuki to stay in konoha and wont even tell us the reason!!

Lazy-ass: its probably because Danzo is going to rage war on us any day now so shes bribed them with ramen to stay and fight with us.

Beautiful: what

sasUKeuchiha: they weren’t supposed to know yet Nara.

Lazy-ass:………

BillBoardBrow: I expected it from tsunade, but how the hell did she get the council to agree they all have sticks up their asses not unlike someone we know –cough sasUKE cough-

sasUKEuchiha: I though we agreed that I didn’t have a stick up my ass because something else has obviously been up there.

Beautiful: wait I thought you were the seme

sasUKEuchiha: we switch.

Beautiful: THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUEEEEE

sasUKEuchiha:……..

BillBoardBrow: BACK ON TOPIC PEOPLE

Beautiful: but I rather like this topic….

Nine-nine: ino god damn more serious problems on our hands such as a WAR

Dog-breath: sak what do you mean you saw it coming from tsunade

BillBoardBrow: we’re talking about tsunade here

BillBoardBrow: the woman whos drunk 25/8

Lazy-ass: theres only 24 hours in a day

sasUKeuchiha: and 7 days in a week.

BillBoardBrow: precisely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM BACK WEABS
> 
> excuse my stupid ass for not getting this very much overdue chapter out earlier i was brushing up on my netflix.  
> im just kidding i actaully had shit to do because sadly real life exists for some reason and i was forced to participate in it.
> 
> :/
> 
> I LOVE ALL YOU CUTE PEOPLE WHO HAVE COMMENTED AND MESSAGED ME ENCOURAGMENTS TO CONTINUE, I ALSO LOVE ALL THE OTHER CUTE ASS PEOPLE WHO WAITED SILENTLY AND PATIENTLY FOR MY PROCRASTINATING SELF TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Im very sorry for any and all spelling errors you may possibly see but just think of it as the rookies spelling mistakes, mmmk? mmmk.


	5. Titans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the rookies are sent on their first missions involving their phones for communication.

So… how bout’ them Attack on titan references?

 

Nine_Nine: well that was awkward.

Beautiful: I CANT BELIEVE THAT LITTLE TUNA SHIT STARTED TO FLIRT WITH SAKURA

BillboardBrow: wow

BillboardBrow: r00d

ShyGirl: I think Kisame-san is far from little, Ino…

Nine_Nine: hina’s got a point there

Beautiful: THAT’S NOT THE POINT

Nine_Nine: ???

Beautiful: NONE OF THEM FLIRTED WITH ME

BIllboardBrow: …

Nine_Nine: jfc 

Nine_Nine: chill

BillboardBrow: considering theyre s-ranked criminals and feared by every ninja in the world, they act like a bunch of 8 year olds… only with slightly more tainted thoughts…

Beautiful: stiiiiill

Beautiful: why not meeeee

BillboardBrow: :/

Nine_Nine: :/

ShyGirl: :/

Beautiful: not you too hina argghfjfgkdbg

Beautiful: and the

Nine_Nine: wat??

Beautiful: wait a sec im getting a call

Nine_Nine: mmmk

***Five minutes later…***

Beautiful: ok shika just called me, said that Tsunade’s summoned us for our first mission including our phones

ShyGirl: who else is going?

Beautiful: ummm, one sec

Beautiful: ok. Shika’s going, Hinata, me obviously… Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten and Choji…

Beautiful: so basically all of my team and sakuras team, plus hina and tenten… I think

BillboadBrow: ok, see you guys at the hokages tower?

Beautiful: yup, see ya bitch

Nine_Nine: see you

ShyGirl: ill be there as well

***Mission***

Beautiful: GOD DAMMIT AGAIN

BillboardBrow: not my fault criminals like to flirt with me :)

Beautiful: Bitch why I auttta..

LazyAss123: Sakura whats the target doing now?

BillboardBrow: telling me about how he’s really popular and really strong…

BillboardBrow: even though im pretty sure I saw him cut himself with a kunai earlier by accident…

ShyGirl: Naruto-kun just let out a really loud snort from that, Sakura-san

Beautiful: Almost blowing our cover, might I add…

BillboardBrow: one sec he just said something about this guy he works for

LazyAss123: question him further on it

BillboardBrow: got it.

Setting her phone on vibrate, Sakura slyly attempted to get more answers out of the man who was supposedly affiliated with one of the largest drug rings in the fire country.

Ramen-baka: Sak, evil-drug-dude number 2 just came out of the bathroom and he looks pissed

Beautiful: Sakura, he’s right you should get out of there quickly

Ramen-baka: he’s headed towards you now I think..

SasUKEuchiha: they seem to be together from what we’ve weaseled out of the bartender…

BillboardBrow: …

BillboardBrow: this info would have nice FIVE MINUTES AGO

BillbiardBrow: shit he’s yelling get me the fuck outta here guys

LazyAss: this could be important, stay at least 2 more minutes…

LazyAss123:  what did he just yell ?

BillboardBrow: That I was a conniving-bitch-slut-hag that was going to steal his Toto-kun away from him?

Beautiful: no before that, sak jfc

BillboardBrow: oh, umm that Orochimaru-sama would be furious with them if they leaked any information by accident while drunk…

BillboardBrow: I swear to god these two idiots are worse than Naruto

Ramen-baka: bruh…

LazyAss123: ok Sakura, you can get out of there now. We’ve gathered enough information.

BillboardBrow: ay-yay Capi

***Camp***

Beautiful: Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

BillboardBrow: bitch it’s your fault for setting up your tent next to Naruto and Sasuke’s

Nine_Nine: shes got a point there

ShyGirl: I told you it was a bad idea Ino…

BillboardBrow: when Hinata musters up enough confidence to tell you not to do something U DON’T DO IT

Chip_muncher: guys

Beautiful: hey choji nice of you to participate ya antisocial chip-hoarder

Chip_muncher: …

Chip_muncher: I see a titan

Beautiful: nah that just cho…

LazyAss123: time to wake up we’ve got a problem.

Ramen-baka: TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Beautiful: shit

BillboardBrow: yeah that’s not choji

Ramen-baka has opened an AudioCall

“RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.”

“GOD DAMMIT NARUTO.”

“EVERY FUCKING TIME.”

“SERIOUSLY.”

“SUNOVA-“

*Attack on Titan Titan theme plays in background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made attack on titan references last chapter, this chapter titans make an appearance, but they're not actually titans SPOILER...  
> its mainly bc I'm a lazy shit and I dont want it to be a crossover...
> 
> whadaya want from me?
> 
> So yes, explanations will be made in the next chappie, enjoy this chapter lovely minions *cough* I mean loyal followers *shifty eyes* 
> 
> I also got two messages asking about my tumblr URL, so incase anybody's shy or would like to know as well ; it's creamcheese-chan
> 
> Luvee you guys!


End file.
